Betrayal and Lies
by SexyDrummer
Summary: Starts at the beginning of Fourth Great Ninja War, People who were thought to be dead weren’t and Naruto finds out some things that anger him. Greatly... Rewrite of my first story
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to start this at around the beginning of the Third Great Ninja war as to add more backstory to not make it so confusing. Also I've changed some thing too**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You're telling me..." Tsunade started, "that you guys faked your deaths so you could train Natsumi with out any _unwanted distractions."_ She growled that last part at the newly discovered Fourth Hokage, his wife Kushina, their unknown daughter Natsumi, and the Toad Sage Jiraya. "Are you saying that Naruto is an unwanted distraction Minato?"

"No Tsunade that's not it at all, after the Kyuubi attack we knew that the man in the orange mask would come back and we needed the element of surprise." The Kage around could see the Tsunade was getting angrier by the second.

"Then why the hell didn't you take both of them. And even then why didn't you even bother to visit him. At least once?" She was close to punching him and Jiraya, who had the nerve to fake his death as well and then come back expecting everything to be ok.

"Tsunade," Kushina interrupted, "we knew if we did we wouldn't be able to go through with the plan."

"You didn't answer my first question _Kushina."_ The fiery redhead was suddenly quiet, and averted her gaze from the Hokage. Tsunade then turned her gaze to Minato who did the same thing. Her eyes widened and not being able to hold back any more, she punched Minato in the face sending him crashing into the other end of the room. "Are you _serious?!_ The reason you left him there is so Konoha would have a Jinchuuriki. What kind of reason is that. Do you have any idea how the village treated him? I swear if you guys think Naruto will just welcome you back woth open arms, you better think again." Tsunade then strided our of the room, seething with anger.

After an awkward silence, A coughed to get everyone's attention, "Well I think it's time we head out, the enemy's not going to wait on us."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Owwwww, Damn that hurt!" Naruto yelled brushing the dust off his clothes. He had sneezed while 'trying' to make a Bijou bomb with just his hands. Someone must have been talking about him.

"Well if you didn't lose concentration," Bee started, "then you wouldn't have this emancipation."

 _'What...'_ Naruto thought as he shook his head in confusion. "Right, I'll try and concentrate better Octopops." Naruto started it up again, even though he already knew how to do it. He wanted it to seem like he didn't.

 **"Kami, why do you even hide your strength any more Kit? It's not like people could kill you if they found out."**

 _'I don't know Kurama, maybe I've just become so used to it. Ya know.'_ Naruto had hid his true strength ever since the villagers almost killed him on his 5th birthday. He had done it to keep himself safe, act like a dobe so they wouldn't think he was much of a threat. It was also the day he met Kami, which eventually led to him getting his first summon. And others.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Flashback no justu_

 _'What have I done to the villagers to make them hate me so much?!' Naruto yelled in his head as he ran for his life. Usually it was only hateful glares and snide remarks as he walked past them. But always on his birthday they gathered a mob to try and kill him. He had no idea why, no matter how hard he thought he couldn't remember doing anything to anger them like this._

 _"THERE'S THE DEMON. GET IT!!" Naruto tried to run faster but as he was only five He couldn't outrun a group of adults. Some of who were ninjas. Eventually they got to him and then for the next moments of his life he could only feel pain. Until he blacked out._

 _He woke up in a sewer, in front of a huge cage with the word 'seal' in Kanji on it._

 _"Where-where am I?"_

 _ **"Well it doesn't really matter anymore, those cursed villagers stabbed my seal multiple times. I've already tried to heal you but it's no use."** A voice on the other side of the cage said as it walked forward into view._

 _Naruto's eyes widened significantly, why the hell were they keeping the Kyuubi locked up underneath the village. And how did he end up here._

 _ **"Hehe, I'm not locked up underneath the village kit. I'm sealed inside you. I'm the reason the villagers hate you. And the reason we're both going to die tonight."**_

 _"Kyuubi-San, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked with hardly any fear in his voice, which surprised the demon greatly._

 ** _"The day you were born, a masked Uchiha took me out of the stomach of my last jailer and then took control of me with those cursed eyes. To save the village the Fourth Hokage sealed me inside you. That's why the village hates you, and why they attacked you tonight. But because they injured the seal I can't heal you."_**

 _Naruto sat there in shock, but before he could say anything or ask questions, a bright light came out of nowhere almost blinding him. When the light subsided it revealed a beautiful women with long white hair. She had an aura around her that gave off a feeling of comfort._

 _ **"K-Kami-sama, what..."**_

 _"Kurama, you know I usually don't get involved in human affairs, but with out young Naruto here thing world will end. And I cannot let that happen. Something has been moving in the shadows and has gotten away every time. So I will make Naruto my champion to deal with this being when the time comes." She then turned to the confounded blonde and gave him a kiss on his forehead, granting him a gift. "Naruto-kun, there will be a lot of hardships ahead, but I know that with the help of Kurama and maybe some others, you will grow strong. Now this will seem like a dream to you when you wake up. But during the next few days Kurama and myself will explain. So sleep well young one for tomorrow we train." And without being able to say anything more, Naruto fell asleep. Kami the turned to the flabbergasted Kyuubi, **"And you Kurama will help whether you like it or not."**_

 _The demon smiled, which surprisingly wasn't ominous or evil at all. But sincere as if he actually cared for the boy without even having a real conversation with him. **"I had already planned to Kami-sama, that boy almost didn't have a life until you saved him. I'll help the Kit in whatever way I can."**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Over the next week Naruto learned how to channel chakra, he stayed up all night in his mindscape taking to the only people he really knew. But for some reason Kami made Naruto promise not to tell anyone, not even Ji-Ji about them. He argued at first but eventually agreed._

 _And after a week of Kami explaining what she gave him she left, saying that she could only visit every two years, as even though Naruto was her champion, she still had restrictions. Naruto cried when she left but understood why. And for the next year Kurama became the most important person in Naruto's life._

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 ** _Well that's the first chapter, I wanted to make it longer but I decided to get this part up first. Hope you enjoyed it_**

 ** _I'll have the rest of the backstory done in the next chapter_**

 ** _Thanks for reading_**


	2. Chpater 2

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _It had been a year since Naruto had met Kami and Kurama, he had been much happier to have someone to call a friend. Not to mention he was able to learn some Justus, so he could now enter the library without being kicked out. But today was his birthday, so he figured that another mob would come after him, and since he wasn't a ninja he couldn't fight back. Even if he was able to he's no where near strong enough. At least not strong enough against a full on mob._

 ** _"Kit enough worrying, just run out into the forest like we discussed. It'll be fine."_**

 _'Yea, sorry Kurama. I'm just a little scared.' The last time he had gotten attacked, he felt the pain, but it was like he was used to it. And he didn't know how. That had never happened to him but it was like it had happened before, and that was the part that scared him the most._

 _Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the mob, or Kurama's warnings until his left arm was gone._

 _ **"RUN, NOW!"** Not wanting to lose another limb he ran towards the entrance of the village. So he released weights and ran, only the ninja could keep up with him now, so by the time he had made it to the entrance he had multiple Kunais and shurikins stuck in his back._

 _He had made it to the forest so Naruto looked back to make sure it was safe and when he did he realized he was in a completely different area. Confused he looked back forward to see an animal the size of a dog covered in blood. It looked like it was in bad shape, like it wasn't going to last much longer._

 _Still missing his left arm and covered in blood, Naruto approached the creature and put his right arm to start healing its wounds._

 _ **"Naruto, remember be careful, if you put too much of your chakra into it. The results will not be what you want. And make sure not to touch the person you're trying to heal."**_

 _'Right.' Naruto only had one Hans so it would take longer then usual. Apparently his chakra has amazing healing capabilities so Kurama helped him create a sort of healing jutsu using his chakra._

 _As he was healing it, Naruto decided to take a closer look at what it was._

 _If it wasn't covered in blood, it would be pure white. It was covered in scales and had small horns on the back of its snake like head. Then it's wings were covered in blood as well._

 _Naruto's eyes widened, he knew what this was now. He read about them in a book in the library. No one had seen them for centuries, and yet here one was right in front of him._

 _A dragon..._

 _He was so focused on healing the dragon he didn't notice the amount of blood escaping from his person. And when he finished he fell to his right and he could slowly see the world turning to black. The last thing he could comprehend before passing out was a huge shadow hovering over him._

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **"Hey, Kit snap out of it, I'm trying to tell you something! Stop your daydreaming."** Naruto shook his head to come back to reality and the started scratching the back of head nervously.

 _'Sorry, Kurama thinking back on when we first met and then how I got my summons. So uh what did you want to...'_ there was a sudden rush of Kurama's chakra that didn't come from him or Naruto.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What was what Mister Nine, you better not be wastin' any of my time."

"Sorry, I just need to go to the bathroom real quick."

Naruto didn't want to say anything to B because after that, B was probably trying to keep him here. Which meant the war was most likely going on right now.

 **"Kit, before you go out side, I need to tell you what I found after you got the key to my seal and unlocked it."** Naruto didn't say anything, prompting the fox to continue, **"I sensed two seals on your back that I know for a fact you didn't put them on there. From what I can tell, it's a memory and appearance seal. Most likely from that pervert."**

Naruto stepped into a side room on the right and the made a clone. _'I don't why Ero-sennin places a seal but I don't like things being placed on my person without my knowledge, so Kurama take over my clone and undo it'_

Kurama did so and started working on it, and in no time he was ready to take it off.

 **"Before I do this you should probably summon them in case it's really bad Kit. I'm You could kill everything within a ten mile radius if you lost control."**

 _'Yea, ok."_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Naruto woke up in a forest, or as he a Kurama knew it as. His mindscape. He changed it the week after he had met Kami and his foxy friend. It seemed depressing before he changed it. He looked to his arm and saw that is was already healing._

 _It was fascinating how it healed, the bones were reconstructed out of nothing, then halfway through that you could see the muscles and nerves form, and finally the skin. It was mesmerizing._

 _ **"Kit there's something more important going on then your arm."** Kurama said making the blonde look up at him._

"What?" Naruto asked, "is it about me finding dragon, I think it's amazing ya know! No ones seen a dragon in a millennium!"

Kurama chuckled, **"Do you even know what that word means?"**

The blonde crossed his arms proudly, "Yea of course I know what it means Baka. I learned it in the liberry."

 **"Library."**

"What?"

 **"It's pronounced Library,** _ **Baka."**_

I-I knew that," Naruto puffed his cheeks, "I just wanted to make sure you did."

 _Kurama cleated his throat, **"Right, now as I was saying, yes it is about the fact you somehow made it in the the dragon realm without being there summoner. The only logical explanation I have I can't say."** Naruto started to open his mouth but The Kitsune started talking again. **"Don't ask why, if I'm right we'll both find out together, won't we."**_

 _Naruto eyed his Bijou suspiciously, "Ok...I trust you. How long have I been out?"_

 _ **"A week, you overextended yourself, at the point you are now, healing that dragon was too much. Plus you were missing an arm. Next time try and be more careful. Ok?"**_

 _"Awww, is the big bad fox scared for me?"_

 _ **"Tch, why wouldn't I be? If you died I would too. Ahem, anyways you're recovered enough to wake up. Just be prepared for what comes next Kit."**_

 _"Hai hai." Naruto then walked away waving and left his mind._

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _When Naruto woke up he was already in front of what he assumed as the leader of the dragons._

 ** _"Well it seems you've finished. I must say, I'm surprised Kurama took a liking to you. You must be really special then."_**

 _"Um, I guess, but he's really just a big softy when you get to know him. He just tries to act like he hates everyone." Naruto smiled, even though the dragon in front of him was as tall and big as Kurama, he wasn't scared at all. There wasn't a threatening vibe coming off of him._

 _ **"Yes, it seems so."** The dragon put out his hand and motioned for Naruto to climb on. Without hesitation he did so. He then led his hand to his head and set Naruto on it and started walking. **"Now I have a question for you little one. How did you manage to come here without being our summoner. Also how did you heal my son. Our healers were preoccupied with other stuff when we found him and I thank you for that."**_

 _"Kurama taught me!" Naruto said excited, "my chakra has a natural healing capability and with Kurama's chakra added to it it makes it more efficient then healing justu...or at least that's what he said anyways. As for how I got here..." Naruto pauses trying to remember, "No idea, I was running from a mob one second and as I ran into the forest I felt weird for a second so I looked back to see a cave wall, then I saw your son I guess. That's about it. Sorry."_

 _ **"You're fine little one, I was just making sure it's you."**_

 _"Me? Why would you want to make sure it's me. I don't even know you're name. And where are we going?"_

 _ **"Calm down, when you we're talking with Kurama, he said he had a hunch as to how and why you made it here."**_

 _"How did you-"_

 _ **"I explain later little one I promise, now have you ever heard of the child of prophecy?"**_

 _"I overheard Jiji talking about it with someone, something about this child having the power to destroy or save the world. Sounds pretty scary, I don't want to meet them if they have that power."_

 ** _"Hahaha, well I have to break it to you, but you're the child of prophecy."_**

 _"W-What!?"_

 _ **"You don't have that power as of now, but as time goes on and with the help of others. You will become the child of prophecy, but first I need to introduce you to the others."**_

 _"Others?"_

 _ **"Ah yes before we do that, I need to properly introduce myself. I am Hisashi, leader of the dragon summons."**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **I sorry this took so long to get out and everything. And it's a litttle short but I had writers block I guess you could say.**_

 _ **But I hope you enjoyed and I should get the next chapter out in the next week or so**_

 _ **Sorry again and hoped you enjoyed**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Reveal

**First off I wanna say I know the chapters are short. I have school and extracurricular activities and everything so I just want to get something out for you guys to read. But I promise from now on they'll be at least 2k if not more**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **In the last chapter**

 _ **"Ah yes before we do that, I need to properly introduce myself. I am Hisashi, leader of the dragon summons."**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Naruto smiled, "Yo, mines Naruto." Hisashi had to say he was impressed with how well the gaki was taking this all but. But then again he had to get past the fact that he had a demon sealed inside of him._

 _ **"Well then Naruto,"** Hisashi said as he entered another room and stopped. **"Time to meet your other summons. My son Daiki will be coming later as he is still somewhat recovering."** The great dragon let Naruto off of his person and set him down in the middle of the room letting the blonde Jinchuuriki get a better view._

 _The room was covered In white, which illuminated it a bit more making in brighter then normal. There were three cloth banners hanging from the ceiling each with a kanji on it. One for Dragon, the next for Wolf, and the last for Fox. To the left of the Fox kanji There was a burnt banner, making Naruto wonder what that summons did to get taken off, or cast out._

 _"Ano, Hisashi-San, What summons used to be there, and uh how did it happen?" Naruto asked pointing to the burnt banner. He had to force himself not to wince, Hisashi was pure black so when Naruto looked to him and then away it was like willingly shining a LED flashlight in your eyes. Hisashi also had 9 horns on his head, 8 going down in a parallel line while the nine was at the end, taller then the rest of them._

 _Hisashi's blue eyes stopped shining for a moment before he spoke._

 _ **"That happened because they broke one of our most important laws. Summons are not supposed to reveal prophecy to their summoners and they did that because they thought that the summoner they had was teaching the child of prophecy. This caused a lot of things to happen so they were removed and their name shamed for the next millennium."** Naruto nodded, still looking at the burnt banner wondering why they would do something they knew was against the law and had bad repercussions._

 _"Hisashi-San, What was the summons?"_

 _ **"I've got to say I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. You are smart for your age, what did you tell me earlier when I asked if you have heard about the child of prophecy?"** Naruto had a confused face for a second until he realized what Hisashi was getting at._

 _"Jiji was talking to a man he called Ji-jirayaya? I think, something close to that. Was it that man who was their summoner?"_

 _Hisashi nodded sadly, **"Yes, they thought he was teaching the child of prophecy so they took a risk and it turned out to be wrong. So they were punished for it."**_

 _Naruto then grew worried, what if they were wrong as well, then they would be cast out too. He barely knew them but he didn't want something like that to happen._

 _ **"Don't worry Naruto, we know for a fact you are the child of prophecy. Or you wouldn't have been able to come here In The first place."** Hisashi paused, then a tiny smirk grew on his face, " **Plus Kami-Sama kinda told me."**_

 _The worried look on Narutos face was instantly replaced with a look of excitement. "Mi-Chan? She was here? Really?!"_

 _ **"Yes and no,"** Hisashi started, **"She was here mentally, not physically."** The great dragon looked like he wanted to say more before two big poofs of smoke appeared under the Fox and Wolf banners. **"But for now we have more important things to talk about Naruto-San. It seems the others have arrived."**_

 _ **"Yea, what the big idea?"** A bright red kitsune was revealed from the now non-existent smoke. She had 8 tails, swinging lazily behind her. **"I was in the middle of a nap, not to mention I had to wake this little gaki up too."** She motioned to a pure white fox, who was yawning loudly as to express her discomfort with being woken up. _

_**"Which was probably your tenth nap today right?"** Mocked a black and white wolf, who had 8 tails as well and the weren't really moving at all, **"Kami forbid you don't get in all 24."** He also had a pure white wolf sitting in between his legs. Out of the boss summons, Hisashi was the tallest, if you were to compare then to the Hokage Monument, Hisashi and the big wolf would stand at least 50 meters over it, while the Fox would be about 30 over it. _

_**(I looked and this is the best estimation Ihave of how tall Boss summons are, I could be wrong. And if I am correct me I guess.)**_

 _ **"Ahem,"** Hisashi cleated his throat to get the attention of the other two. **"There is a reason I called you here, it seems the child of prophecy has ended up at out doorstep."** This managed to get the attention of the other four beasts in the room onto Naruto. But since he was used to all the staring from the villagers. it didn't bother him that much. But there was an awkward silence as they all eyed Naruto up and down, judging him and his appearance._

 _ **"PHHT,"** The Giant wolf laughed, **"you're telling me that this puny brat is the so called child of prophecy."** It seemed as if he wasn't planning to stop laughing anytime soon. As this was going on, Daiki walked into the room and was obviously confused by the development. Hisashi on the other hand was annoyed. _

**"Mitsuo,"** _Hisashi called to the wolf, now known as Mitsuo, but he seemed to be too preoccupied with laughing, and that seemed to be enough for the Dragon to snap. **MIT-**_ _ **SU-O."** Hisashi scream as he whacked the wolf with his tail **, "If you don't start paying attention and listen until I'm done talking I will burn off all of your fur again."** This made Mitsuo shut up right away, and Naruto was trying his best not to laugh, while the two foxes were quietly snickering to themselves. Hisashi had managed to calm himself down and sighed **"You know as well as I that there's a way for us to tell if he is or not. So instead of immediately judging Naruto here. Why don't you think things through for once."**_

 _Mitsuo, eyed Naruto for a second, seriously this time, **"Very well, have Daiki do it first then."** Hisashi didn't seemed worried at all and nodded to his son who started walking over to Naruto, letting the him get a better look at the white dragon. He was about the size of a large dog, his white scales glimmering as he walked. He had 2 horns on his head, each place near his temple. His wings tucked in at the moment but if they were out, they would be about 10 feet across. His eyes were also white, and unlike Hisashi's they weren't glowing as of the moment. Daiki stopped right in front of Naruto and smiled._

 _ **"Before I do this, one I want to thank you for saving my life, and two this might hurt."**_

 _Naruto grew worried again, he had no idea what was about to happen,_

 _'What might hurt?' He was thinking about running away now but it's not like he'd be able to get home by himself._

 **"Don't worry Kit, there not gonna kill you or anything."** _Kurama's calming voice lessoned his worry but didn't make him stop feeling uneasy._ _Daiki got closer so he was now at least six inches away. Without thinking Naruto placed his hand on the small dragons face and immediately his body felt warm, stronger kind of, but that feeling went away almost as soon as it came and was replaced with a burning on the right side of his upper back, like something was burning itself there. He had to force himself not to cry out in pain, which he barely mangled by the time the burning stopped. He took his hand off of Daiki's nozzle and let it fall back to his side._

 _ **"Well damn,"** Mitsuo said, obviously surprised, **"to be honest I didn't expect this Gaki to be the child of prophecy. Well I guess this kid'll be pretty powerful in the future."** Mitsuo paused as he starated to glare at Naruto, **"let me just tell you this brat. If Haruki gets hurt because of something you did. I'll kill you."** Naruto nodded, knowing not to fuck around with an all powerful being. _

_**"I don't think you have to worry about that Tou-San,"** the white wolf standing below him said, **"he looks strong, and I can tell he's loyal to those who are loyal to him. Even though he's at such a young age, he already understands how the world works."** Naruto was surprised on how he was able to figure that much out by looking at him. Then he remembered that Hisashi knew about the conversation he had with Kurama, so he figured they each had some sort of ability._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait what the hell just happened?" Naruto yelled, clearly confused at what just transpired. He saw Hisashi smirk before speaking._

 _ **"Take off your shirt gaki. Then we'll explain everything to you."** Naruto sighed, why couldn't they just explain everything to him outright. He took off his shirt and the mesh one he had underneath it. His torso was surprisingly fit for a kid who used to be malnourished and weak, there was an outline of abs that were starting to form. But Naruto noticed something trailing over his right shoulder, it was black and there were parts of the mark coming around to his side from the back. _

_Somehow a magical mirror appeared behind him revealing it. It wasn't a tattoo, but like a mark of power as he could sense something emanating from it. It was obviously a dragon by the looks of it. The right wing was hanging out around his armpit. The head had its mouth opened and was roaring near his shoulder blade. And the rest of the body trailed down just to the middle of the back. He thought it looked pretty badass._

 _"So uh, why did I get a tattoo?" Naruto asked, now ready for answers._

 _ **"It's not a tattoo, but one of three marks that symbolize you being the child of prophecy. Kinda. But as of right now no one can know of this because then people will try to influence you to make it turn out how they want. So you can make them appear as if they're not there to anyone who looks at your back."** Hisashi explained. **"So if they want to or when then get to know you and trust you enough, you will do the same with them as you did with my son. But as of now, you are the owner of three summons that almost no one knows to exist. The Kitsune, The Wolves, and The Dragons."** Naruto face grew a smile, never in his wildest dreams did he think he could be a summoner for the strongest summons._

 _ **"Well I don't know about Keiko over here, but I'm doing it. I know I can trust him."** And so Haruki walked up to Naruto, and gave a small nod before The blonde put his hand on his head again. The same feeling happened but instead the burning was on his upper left back. The mark this time was also back but it was a wolf. It looked like it was ready to pounce, and it's head was looking off to the left. Keiko didn't seem as if she trusted him yet and that seemed fine, but he knew he had to get back._

 _ **"Hold on a sec there brat,"** said the bigger Fox lowering its head down to Naruto's height. **"Why do you smell like Kurama-kun?"** She growled, looking like she was ready to eat him whole. The younger fox eyes narrowed at the words of her mother._

 **"Kit, give me control real quick, let me explain."** _Naruto have a mental nod and did as Kurama asked. His eyes then changed to red with a slit as the pupil and his whiskers became more prominent._

 _ **"The reason he smells like me Akane, is because he is my Jinchuuriki, one of the purest ones I've ever had."** Kurama could see Akane start to get angry, **"Akane, don't. It's not Kit's fault that I'm sealed in him. He was a baby."** Akane calmed down and sat back to her place and relaxed, so Kurama gave Naruto control back._

 _"Akane-san," he said nervously getting her attention again, "I just wanted to let you know that Kurama talks about you all the time." The blonde then smiled softly, "you're a lot prettier then he said." Akane smiled and Naruto was thankful that she didn't seem to want to kill him anymore. Naruto then turned to The white fox._

 _"And uh Keiko-San, I want to gain your trust more and I hope we can be friends." Keiko nodded and Naruto figured she was shyer then Daiki and Haruki so he understood, because he used to be shy until Kurama helped him with that and he still kinda was. Naruto then turned to Hisashi, "I need to get back, JiJi will get worried."_

 ** _"Right of course, we have a time room where we can train you every Saturday."_**

 _"Right!" Naruto then disappeared in a puff of smoke and was gone._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" **Yo Naruto-kun, long time no see."** Keiko said first, after getting to know the blonde, he found out that she was really outgoing with people she knew but wary around new ones.

"Hey so would you guys be okay with staying in the marks?" Naruto asked, "Also Kurama found some seal that were placed on me by Ero-sennin and just in case I lose my anger I'll need you to help try and calm me down." They were all about 4 feet taller then Naruto himself but that was the size he summoned them in or they would be as big a a Bijuu.

 **"Yea,"** Daiki commented, **"anything to help you man. Just if it is something bad, no promises I won't kill the people responsible for it."**

 **"Same for me!"** Keiko and Haruki said in unison before they all touched Naruto's hand one by one and entered their marks.

 **All right,"** _Keiko exclaimed,_ **"let's see what Bastards put seals on you and why."** Making everyone deadpan, wondering why she was so excited about it. It took Kurama a couple more minutes to find it before he could release them

 _"Damn, that pervert really didn't want you to find this. Who knows what he could have been hiding." And without another word he released 16 years worth of betrayal and lies in to Naruto's head._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well that's that, I really hope this chapter is better then the other two and I've gotten most of the backstory in. There's just one more thing you Guys need to know but anywho, hope you enjoyed and see ya next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Damn, that pervert really didn't want you to find this. Who knows what he could have been hiding."** And without another word he released 16 years worth of betrayal and lies in to Naruto's head._

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 ** _BOOOM!!!_**

The whole island shook from the punch Naruto gave the wall next to him. There was now a huge ass crater in said wall.

 _'Some bitches are gonna die today.'_ Naruto growled In head, that punch let him get some of his anger out but he needed the actual culprits of his hatred. All but a chosen few of his so called friends had betrayed him, pretending to be his friends when in reality they despised him. Calling him a demon and a monster anytime they lost their cool around the blonde. Even _Jiraya_ and _Hiruzen_ faked their relationships with him. The only ones who didn't betray him were Sasuke and Tsunade. To say he was angry was an understatement,

 _He was furious._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The big senser ball thingy that Ao and some other sensor nin were standing around made a huge ripple, meaning someone had just released a large amount of chakra.

Tsunade and A stood up, "Ao, what was that?" A asked hoping that was from someone on their side.

"That was Naruto, but that wasn't chakra...that was killing intent." All people in headquarters immediately grew worried, had he found out that the war had already started? Or did something else make him mad?

"How is that possible Ao?" Tsunade asked, the sensor ball was only able to sense chakra. Ao was about to say something more but the ball rippled again this time in a different area.

"I'll explain later Tsunade-sama, Kinkaku just went in to tailed beast mode. And Inu-Shika-Cho is almost there but they need to get there faster. Lots of chakra signatures are disappearing." Tsunywas kinda regretting not letting Naruto help out in the war, but she knew that if he did he would just go into the fight without a plan and he could get captured or something bad could happen to him. She just hoped that was ever made him that made wasn't too serious...

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto had been in the middle of being angry when he felt a wave of Kurama's chakra hit him, which was basically the definition of impossible. Because Naruto was the only person alive who was able to...or at least he should be.

 _'Kurama? Do you know who that is?'_ Kurama quickly explained about the two cloud brothers before Bee walked in.

"Mr. Nine, what was that KI, I hope everything's fine." Naruto tried his best not to deadpan at his awful 'rapping'. At least he could distract himself for a while.

"Yea, I'm fine octopops just stubbed my toe." Bee didn't seem too worried anymore, "also uh is it possible for anyone else to have the Kyuubi's chakra?" Almost too quickly Bee started laughing.

"The heck you talking about crazy? You sure your heads just not bein lazy?" Naruto could tell Bee was trying to not make Him suspicious but it wasn't working very well.

 _'That's it, I swear if they fuckin locked me in here just because you're sealed in me Kurama...'_ Naruto made his past Bee who didnt even try to stop him, which made Naruto stop himself. He turned his head back towards the Jinchuuriki.

"You coming Octopos?" Said person smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Yessir mister Niner!" Naruto rolled his eyes, at least Bee could make him smile for a little bit. He was trying his hardest not to use his eyes to kill the people who betrayed him. He had gotten special skill from each of his summons and and other doujutsu was one of them. He had gotten it from the dragon summon, if he activated it he could see anything he wanted he just had to think about it. Then he got heightened senses from the Wolves, and if he was able to he could manipulate genjutsu how he saw fit. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't create genjutsu with out the help of Keiko. But he could see strait through them.

And as he was walking out he smelt several smells, most of them he knew were from the leaf village. _Iruka_ being one of them.

 **"Kit, try not to kill them."** Naruto was about to say something back but Keiko came in before he could say anything.

 **"Why not, you saw what they did just as clearly as the rest of us. They deserve to die, the lot of them for betraying my Naruto-kun."**

 _'No Keiko, I know what they did, and they do deserve something, but that's not for me to decide. My personal feelings aren't more important then this war. I may hate them, but they all bring something important to the war. And killing them would give us a disadvantage. So after, I'll deal with them."_ To say they were stunned was putting it lightly. They knew Naruto was smart, about as smart as a Nara, but he always had a temper, no matter how hard he tried to control it. But the things contained in those memories could cause him to gain a little more patience.

 **"Yea, I guess you're right Naruto-kun,"** Keiko said before about a dozen people came into view, and before the blonde could say anything Iruka stepped forward.

"Naruto, what are you doing, thought you were training on how to control the Kyuubi's chakra?" Naruto could see that he wasn't faking it, at least not anymore. Which pissed the blonde off even more. To be honest he didn't even want to talk to anyone, he would start yelling and throwing fists if he opened his mouth in front of any of the ones who betrayed him. So that's exactly what he did, he ignored them, acted like he didn't register their existence. With the help of Keiko, he created a genjutsu of himself and the flashed outside.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I know this is a really short chapter, and it's probably really bad, but I at least wanted to get something for you guys to read out.**

 **But I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next one out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _In the last chapter_**

 ** _Naruto, what are you doing, thought you were training on how to control the Kyuubi's chakra?" Naruto could see that he wasn't faking it, at least not anymore. Which pissed the blonde off even more. To be honest he didn't even want to talk to anyone, he would start yelling and throwing fists if he opened his mouth in front of any of the ones who betrayed him. So that's exactly what he did, he ignored them, acted like he didn't register their existence. With the help of Keiko, he created a genjutsu of himself and the flashed outside._**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After all that Naruto had just found out, he was pissed yea, but he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. After all the crap he'd been put through by the villagers, he had managed not to destroy the village because he had made friends.

 _Friends_

That word was only associated with one person now...and everyone thought he betrayed the village. Well, won't they be surprised when he catches up to everyone.

 _'Naruto!!'_ the blonde was brought out of his brooding by the ear destroying banshee screech from Keiko. He was about to make some smartass comment when he saw the chakra barrier, he quickly made a one-handed rasengan and blasted through it easily. Then he saw the other 30.

 _'Damn, they really don't want me to get out of here.'_ He sighed as Bee punched the barrier he just destroyed in full bijuu form.

"Need any help Mr. Niner?" Naruto looked back and shook his head, also noticing the ninjas trying to catch up with them in the distance.

"Nah Octopops," he replied turning back around and raising his left arm, "I have a new jutsu I've been working on. Thanks tho." He then channeled Kurama's chakra into his palm and forced it into a ball, and then released the pressure outward.

The following aftermath resulted in the barrier being obliterated and Naruto and Bee having a clear path to the war zone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sensor ball rippled in the same area just minutes before, but it was a lot more of a violent ripple. And before anyone could ask what it was Inoichi spoke up.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee have escaped turtle island and are heading towards the battle fields as we speak!" There was silence for a good second and a half before A slammed his fist into the desk, shocking the surrounding people.

"WHAT!? That barrier was suppoesd to hold them."

"From the reports I'm getting, it seems he used some sort of mini Bijou bomb in his hand and destroyed the barrier in one hit." Inoichi explained, not doing anything to help A's temper. Tsunade forced herself not to smile, and Minato looked shocked, and then his expression turned serious.

"We have to convinve him to go back," the former hokage said, "for his own saftey."

Tsunade snorted, "And what makes you think he'll listen to the person that abandoned him to hell?" She said, causing Minato to flinch, though it was barely noticable. "Me and Raikage-dono should go, then we could at least have a better chance" Tsunade continued, looking to A, who nodded, signaling his agreement, but before they could actually leave Minato stopped them.

"I insist on going, I'm tired sitting around doing nothing and I want to see my son."

 _'_ **your** _son?'_ most people thought as he stood his ground, obviously adamant on going with them.

A sighed, knowing that they wouldn't be able to change his mind just motioned him to follow, ignoring Tsunade's shouts of protest. And so they headed out, not aware of how powerful Naruto truly was, and just how pissed off he would be when they met.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Bee had been traveling for a while now and Naruto could sense three people heading to their locaton. From what he could tell it was A, Baa-chan and another person whose chakra he had encountered before but he couldn't recall the person the chakra belonged to. That mystery was soon solved when a very familier kunai came flying at him, which he caught easily and before he could react to seeing his fathers kunai, that very same person appeared right in front of him and placed a body binding seal on him before jumping back to join the other two kages.

Naruto's mind was going haywire. His dad was alive. Alive...he was happy for half a second before a question surfaced in his mind. How long has he been alive for? Did he even die in the first place?

 ** _' Kit you need to focus, I know it's a lot to take in. If he faked his death then he probably won't tell you the truth. Ask the old hag, she'll definitaly tell you.'_** Naruto gave a mental nod.

 ** _'Thanks Kurama.'_** Naruto then put on serious face and turned his attention to the people in front of him.

"Baa-chan," Naruto started, getting the attention of the blond kunochi, "would you mind telling me why my father, who is supposed to be dead, is alive and kicking?" Just by her reaction to his question, in which her face contorted into one of anger and disgust, he knew that the answer she gave him wasn't one he would like.

But before she could answer, they very subject butted in, "Naruto that's not import-"

"I don't believe I asked you Namakze." Naruto interupted, his gaze turning cold as he met eyes with the former hokage effectively stopping him in his tracks. He turned back to Tsunade, eyes softening as he did and continued, "Now Baa-chan, you were saying." Tsunade didn't seem the least bit happy to tell Naruto why his parents were alive, let alone that he had a twin sister that they took with them instead of Naruto. But he needed to know.

"Your mother and father are both alive," Naruto stiffened at that, even though the body binding seal was still on him, noticing this, she took a deep breath before continuing, "After the Kyuubi attacked on the village, Minato decided that the man in the mask was planning something bigger so he faked his and Kushina's death and took your twin sister with them. Then left you in the village so Konah would still have a jinchuuriki and could maintain their power staus." Tsunade waited for Naruto to explode, like he normally would, but he didn't. He just stood there, emotionless. And if anything that was worse. She prided herself on being able to read her surrogate son like a book, but now, nothing...like his brain just shut down.

For what seemed like forever, he didn't move or breathe and for a good while there they thought the seal backfired and just froze him completely. Bee was about to check on him when he just snapped out of whatever he was in, the seal that was placed on him burned off and he started scratching the back of his head and turned back to his normal goofy self. Though Tsunade could see it was forced, very forced.

"Well thanks for telling Baa-chan, but I should really get back to heading to the battlefield." He started walking past him before the Raikage sent a punch his way and Naruto stopped it dead in its tracks, shocking everyone, "Sorry Raikage-sama, I know you think I'll be killed or have the Kyuubi extracted from me and Madara will be able to complete his stupid Tsukuyomi plan or whatever, but I'm really not in the mood to try and convince you to let me pass." A was shocked my multiple things, the fact that this pipsqueak could stop his punch, and how his mood did a complete 180. Now normally this wouldnt be even close to enough to convince him, but something in his eyes made him want to let the kid pass. He couldn't really pinpoint what it was, but he had a gut feeling he should let him pass. So, he put his arm down by his hand and stood out of the way, letting him by.

Naruto smiled lightly, "Thanks," he said walking past, Bee following not too far behind. And before he sprinted off he turned around and pointed to A's severed arm, "Consider this payment for believing in me Raikage." And without another word, he bolted off, Bee right on his tail.

Confused, The Raikage looked down at his arm and was at a loss for words. His hand was back...the whole thing. That gaki was able to do something that Tsunade couldn't have done without DNA from Hashirama Senju.

"When did he..." A started but Tsunade answeres his question before he finished asking it.

"When he stopped your punch," Tsunade explained, she then grabbed his hand and started examining it but before she could conclude her examination, Minato butted in again.

"Ok yeah that's amazing, but A-san why didn't you stop my son from going? You were the one that was adamint about not wanting him out there." A looked up and glared at the blonde.

"Because he's obviously stronger then he let on. There aren't many people who can stop my punch, plus he didn't look like he wanted to fight me after learning all that Hokage-dono told him. So I thought it would be better for him to let out his anger on the enemy and not his allies." Minato couldn't think of a good argument so he shut his mouth. "So lets head back and finish this war, Naruto will be of better use on the battlefield then stuck in a cell." A looked back to Tsunade who had dropped his hand and was just looking at it in awe.

"Hokage-dono?"

That seemed to snap her out of her thoughts and she looked up to A and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, it just looks like Naruto took advatage of the fact that his chakra has amazing healing factors after some of the Kyuubi's chakra merged with his and uses that to heal others. He may not have just hidden how strong he his, but he may have put on the mask of an idiot to make the villagers think he wasn't that big of a threat." She paused and looked down before continuing, "Now I just wish I had taken him with me when I left the village."

Minato once again interupted, "Yea, Tsunade we were talking about heading back..." Tsunade clenched her fist but didn't say anything, as much as she wanted to give Minato a piece of her mind, Naruto deserved to have the first shot at the bastard, so she just let it be and nodded so they headed back in silence. All with the same blonde on their mind, one wondering if he would be apart of his family again, the other thankful for him healing his arm, and the last worried that if Naruto kept bottling up his anger, that he would soon explode.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I would have made this chapter longer, but it wouldn't let me type further so Imma just give you guys this one. Sorry it took so long to update this.**

 **But tell me what you guys think, hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxx**

 ** _they headed back in silence. All with the same blonde on their mind, one wondering if he would be apart of his family again, the other thankful for him healing his arm, and the last worried that if Naruto kept bottling up his anger, that he would soon explode._**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was seething, it was bad enough he practically been lied to his entire life, but it turned out that not only had none of his relationships been really in any way, shape, or form, but his so called parents, his fucking parents had faked their deaths to raise and train a twin sister he never even knew he _had_. It took all the contol he had and convincing from Kurama and his summons to not murder the bastard right then and there. He really needed to punch someone right now, and he didnt care who it was.

 _'Naruto...'_ Keiko started, he had cut off the connection so they couldn't hear his thoughts, but he could still hear them, _'If you need to talk to us we're here for you. You know all too well it's not good to bottle up all your anger.'_

 _'Yea bro,'_ Haruki chimed in, _'After all you've been through it's okay if you breakdown every once in a while.'_ Naruto wanted to tell them to shut up, but he had no reason to be mad at them, they were only trying to help, but he knew if he did talk to them he'd lose his temper so he just listened to them talk and they cracked so many bad jokes to try and get him to smile, or laugh, but he really wasn't feeling it.

He was shook out of his thoughts by two people that appeared in front of them. Itachi and Nagato. They had clearly been reanimatied, by the cracks in their skin and the gray whites of their eyes. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, along with Bee. Naruto then raised his hand and waved, ,"Yo, Itachi, Nagato. Long time no see" Though he tried to act normal, Itachi could immedatly tell something was off. After all, he'd spent years analizing people and reading them.

"Naruto-kun" Itachi started, obviously expecting an answer, but before that happened Bee interupted.

"Naruto, you know these bros?"

"Yea," Naruto said turning his focus back to the Uchiha, who was still looking for an answer.

Though before he could get said answer, Kabuto obviously got tired of waiting. Cause Itachi let out a fireball strait toward the two jinchuuriki. Naruto was going to jump out of the way but Bee brought down Samehada and split the jutsu down the middle, making it avoid both of them. the blonde look back to the duo to find out that the duo became an uno.

"Naruto, above you!" Nagato called out as Itachi came down on him with a kunai in hand.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi began again as they ran at each other, "what happened? And before you say that nothing happened, you wouldn't take your mask down without a reason. So..." Naruto stopped for a second to take a breath before dashing at Itachi again.

"Oh you know, I just found out that that sorry excuse for a sennin put a seal on me suppressing the memories of my 'friends' getting paid by Sarutobi to pretend to be friends with me to keep me loyal to that godforsaken village." Naruto started out calmly, but his anger was rising with each word that left his mouth, "and then just when I thought it couldn't get any worse. I find out that my so called _parents_ faked their deaths to raise a twin sister I didn't even know I FUCKING HAD! And to top it all off, they LEFT me in the village so that konah could maintain it's status as the _'strongest village'._ ** _Then the bastards left for Six. Teen. Years. Living a happy fucking life with their precious daughter, while they were ignorant to the hell they left their own son to endure."_** Naruto closed his eyes, that had started to channel Kurama's chakra, and took another breath before opening them again, back to their blue selves Though you could see them still burning with raw anger. "But other then that I'm doing _fantastic._ How bout you Itachi?"

If Itachi was in control of his body, he would have been glued to the spot. He knew that Konah needed to work on some things. But for them to go to such lengths just to keep Naruto loyal to the village...Itachi almost couldn't believe it. He was about reply when Nagato summoned the six path dog and bird and Kabuto made him activate his Mongekyo Sharingan. Then the crow that Itachi had put Shishui's eye in and then gave to Naruto just in case Sausuke turned his back on the village came flying out of Naruto's mouth and broke the control Kabuto had on him. Then, to end the battle quickly, Itachi activated his susano wland turned around, stabbing Nagato in the process. Effectivally sealing him in the process and bringing the battle to an end.

"Naruto-kun, why...why would they do something like that? I thought the Fourth Hokage was smart."

"Yea, and I thought he was dead." Naruto snapped back, then Itachi gave him a look and he sighed, again, "Sorry, look Itachi I don't know why they did. They had no right, and no plauseable reason to make people pretend to be my friends just to keep me loyal to the village. But after this war. I swear to Kami-sama that I'm gonna destroy every single one of them."

"Why after?" Itachi asked, "Why not do it now?"

"Because...this war is more important then my personal feelings. I'm not going to help Madara by killing people he wants dead as well. I'm gonna use them like they used me." At this, Itachi couldn't help but smile. Even after all Naruto had learned, after everything he knew was taken from him. He was still strong enough to control his anger to choose the smartest thing to do. There was an awkward silence for a while before Itachi spoke up again.

"So...How's Sasuke?" Naruto couldn't help but smile. Sasuke had been communicating with Naruto for the past 3 years with a seal Naruto made that allowed the same communication the Bijou had with each other. After Orochimaru had given Sasuke a hickie, he and Naruto sat down and made a plan. Sasuke would pretend to be 'controlled' by the curse seal and run away from the village to seek more power. Then he could give updates and plans the snake sannin had. Then after Naruto convinced Sasuke, they went to Tsunade with their plan and she agreed. And so, Sasuke became a spy for the hidden leaf village, just like his brother.

"Well he's doing better then me I can tell you that much. But when you meet up with him on your way to stop Kabuto, talk to him. Don't be your usual mysterious broody ass Uchiha. He saw you die, he knows he didn't kill you himself. But he saw you die all the same. I'm just confused as to why you thought having Sasuke 'kill' you would atone for you killing the entire Uchiha clan. For one, I don't think you really did anything wrong. The village elders and Sarutobi ordered you to right?"

Itachi's eyes widened, "How did you-"

"Because I know you Itachi," he paused before smiling, "plus I have my ways."

"Yea, but-"

"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation," Naruto interuppted, making a ram sign, then five other Narutos appeared right by him, two on the left side, three on the right, "but there are more pressing matters to deal with. We'll have a talk after."

"There won't be-"

"Bye, Itachi. Tell Sauske I said hi!" and with that the five clones head off in seperate directions. With the original Naruto headed off to face the masked Madara, Bee following behind him.

 _'Naruto'_ Itachi thought, _'you shouldn't have to bear everything on your shoulders like this.'_ And Itachi headed off to confront Kabuto, sensing his brother not too far off in the distance.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ao, Inoichi, what's the status of the each battlefield?"

"The first division, has managed to subdue the Kyuubi's cloak and Kinkaku and Ginkaku have been sealed. Choji Akamichi managed to hold back the giant statue for a bit before it and Madara got away with some of the Kyuubi's chakra." Ao reported.

"The second division in now just holding off attacks from the white zetsu in disguise. They haven't found a way to detect who's who yet." Inoichi yelled, hooked up to the communications center.

"The third division has encountered the reanimated seven ninja swordsmen, and only have two left. Combinded with a number of white zetsu"

"The fourth division is still waiting on enemy activity. The fifth divison is fending off white zetsu and an asortment of reanimated shinobi. The Daimo protection squad is hold their ground against more white zetsu. And there is a Naruto heading to each battlefield, while what I'm assuming is the original Naruto and Killer Bee are heading to confront Madara."

"All we can do now is wait." A said, leaning back in his chair, folding his arms in the process.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **First Division**

The entirety of the First Division, and a portion of the Fourth Division were standing around in individual circles. Shikamaru Nara came up with this plan after word got out that the white zetsus could absorb their chakra, and then use that to turn into the persons chakra they absorbed. It cause a lot of distrust and people started to randomly attack each other. So this seemed like the most logical and least 'troublesome' solution to the problem. But it caused them to become bored real quick. Though that didn't stop them from keeping their guard up.

Their boredom was quickly ceased when everyone's 'favorite' blonde appeared before the leader of the First Division, no longer wearing the orange jumpsuit he was known for, but dawned on a black skin-tight shirt with ANBU pants and kunai and shurikken pouch taped to his right leg. And his expression was one they weren't used to seeing, it was actually serious for once.

"Uh, Darui-san..." Naruto asked, looking around slightly confused at what they were doing. "Why are you all standing in circles?"

"The white zetsu-"

"I don't believe your name is Darui, _Nara._ " Naruto snapped as he cut off the lazy bastard, Kami no one knew how to not but in.

"Uzumaki-san, Nara-san came up with this idea after everyone started becoming suspicious of each other due to the white zetsu's unique ability. This way no one could attack each other."

Naruto nodded, _'That's definitely a solution a Nara would come up with. Laziest fuckin solution I've ever heard of.'_

 _'_ _Yea no kidding,' Haru chimed in, **'He's trying to do the least amount of work possible but still make it seem like he's actually trying.'**_

"Yea," Naruto said out loud, before activating Kurama's chakra cloak and closing his eyes while also activating his doujutsu. He then crossed his arms up behind his head and leaned back slightly. "Made my job easier that's for sure." He lightly tapped his right foot on the ground twice and not a second later giant earth spikes came up and impaled each and every white Zetsu on the battle field.

"Wha-" Ino started, "N-Naruto when did you learn to do that?!" Naruto didn't even acknowledge she spoke and just turned back to Darui, deactivating the cloak in the process.

"Well, I'm outta here Darui-san, the boss will be wanting to know what's goin on." He made a short wave and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Shika...he's never acted like that." Choji said quietly so no one else could hear, "Do-do you think he found out?"

"Let's hope not, or this war could go in a multitude of other directions. Plus, I want to forget what we even did myself."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And there ya go another chapter.**

 **The next one won't be up for a while cause I have graduation and then work so hope you like it and tell me what you think.**

 **Have a good night all**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **"Shika...he's never acted like that." Choji said quietly so no one else could hear, "Do-do you think he found out?"**_

 _ **"Let's hope not, or this war could go in a multitude of other directions. Plus, I want to forget what we even did myself."**_

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Fourth Division Battlefield**

The Fourth Division had already been divided after Shikamaru had taken some to back up the First Division. Then the past Kages had been reanimated and then the 3rd Raikage and the 2nd Mizukage split in different directions, separating them even more. But on the bright side, Kushina Uzumaki and her daughter had been assigned to their division.

"Ready Kaa-san?" Natsumi asked, ready to go in for another attack in the 3rd Raikage. But even their wind attacks couldn't penetrate his chakra armor.

"Yea, let's do it!"

"Kushina-san, Natsumi, it's obvious that your attacks aren't affecting him. We need to find someone who has a stronger wind jutsu."

Kushina was about to reply when someone interrupted her. "Awe, you're not talking about me are you? Mari-Chan." Naruto jumped down in front of everyone with the cloak on and dashed toward the 3rd Raikage, wind style rasengan in hand.

"S-Sochi?" When Naruto heard this he lost control of his chakra and added a little bit too much, so when it hit the 3rd Raikage, it blew him back a long ways.

Naruto turned around to look at his egg donor and saw that she had tears in her eyes, and that pissed him off even more. "The _fuck_ did you just call me?"

The redhead, and her daughter looked taken aback, "What do you mean? I called you my son-" she was cut off by Naruto's closing around her neck.

"I am _not_ your son. Not after you abandoned my to hell for _her._ Not after you just dropped me off at an orphanage, hoping that the villagers were going to treat me well and let me live a happy life. Not after you just _left_ me and didn't even bother to _visit_ for _16 years_." He let go of her neck and let her fall to the ground, her hands immediately going towards her neck to try and grasp for air. He turned back around and readied himself for his opponent to come back. "You lost the right to call me your son the moment you agreed to leave me."

"Ni-san," The other redhead interjected, "they were only doing what they thought was best."

Naruto laughed,"For who? Me or their precious village." He didn't turn back around as the Raikage was coming back towards him, but he got no reply from his sister, "That's what I thought," he then pointed to two other ninjas who had scrolling seals in their hands. "You two, when I say, start throwing those seal wrappings at the Raikage."

"H-hai!" Naruto started to gather as much chakra as he could with maintaining control over it, then changed it to wind chakra. And just as the Raikage punched, he ducked under his arm and slammed his fist into the gut of his opponent, releasing the chakra at the same time, "Now!" Naruto had made a clone to keep the Raikage from being blown backwards and while he still had his fist connected, he was draining the chakra and constricting his movements with his doujutsu. And after they had managed to seal him up completely, Naruto tried to get himself under control, and almost managed to before Kushina started talking again.

"Naruto-kun, please" she said taking a step toward him, "I-I thought Minato's idea would work, that the villagers would see you as a hero, I swear I did come-"

"Just stop talking before I end up killing you and your daughter," he said walking up to them, "the only person I could ever call a mother _was murdered_ when those goddamn villagers saw that I was actually loved by someone." He then put one of his hands on each of their shoulders and flashed them to headquarters, "So go somewhere where you're actually wanted, I have more important things to do then listen to you cry all day." And with that he left back to the fourth division, leaving a stunned Natsumi and a crying Kushina at the feet of multiple Kages.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Second Division**

It was chaos on the battlefield, white zetsu were running amok trying to kill Shinibi left and right, and shining we're also trying to kill each other. No one knew who to trust, and the disguised white Zetsu wasn't making the problem any better.

"There's someone approaching from the south at an alarming rate!" Neji cried, "I don't recognize the chakra signature either." Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and Neji prepared for battle from their new unknown enemy, who soared right past their head and took down 5 white zetsus who were about to pounce while they were distracted.

 _'Grooossss, I think I touched one of their croches'_ Naruto exclaimed as he got up and shivered in disgust, then turned around to see Neji put a kunai up to his neck.

"Who are you?!" He asked as he tried to recall if he'd seen the chakra before. Naruto scoffed and disarmed the pale eyed ninja with ease.

"The one and only Demon of Konoha," Naruto turned away from the group of ninjas to focus on the white zetsu, both disguised and the others in their white buttnaked glory, "I really don't have the time or patience to convince you guys who I am," He raised his hand and closed one of his eyes to get his aim right, "So I'll make this quick and be on my way."

"If you're really Naru-" Kiba started, but was cut off by a blast of lightning shooting out of Naruto's hand and then proceeded to make its way through every white zetsu, both disguised and not, on the battlefield for at least two seconds. When it stopped Naruto put his hand down and turned to Kitsuchi.

"Looks like I'm done here Kitsuchi-san" he said with a mock salute, "I'll be on my way now." And then left with a puff.

There was a stunned silence at the feat they all just witnessed, but that silence was soon broken by their leader.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell just happened?!" Kitsuchi yelled, to no one in particular, as he looked around at the sea of white bodies that laid before him.

"Taichou, honestly we're just as confused as you..." said a random Kumo nin, "It all happened so fast, we didn't even notice he was here."

Kitsuchi grunted, "He helped, that's all that really matters at this point, contact HQ and tell them we'll split up to help the other companys." There was a loud chorus of 'Hai!' Before everyone started to prepare to move forward once more.

"T-That wasn't really Naruto was it?" Hinata asked to the other three next to her, "I mean, he's never acted like that before, and he can't have possibly found out... r-right?"

"Let hope to Kami-sama it wasn't." Kiba said, "Who know what he'd actually do to us if he found out."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Back at the Fourth Division**

They dealt with the second Mizukage, easily enough, since Naruto could see his summons. Which was a means for celebration, or it was for everyone except Naruto, who was now be interrogated by Garra.

"Garra, I told you I'm fine!", Naruto almost growled, he loved Garra like a brother, but Narutos problems were his own, and he could deal with them himself.

 _'Oh Kami just tell him what's wrong Naruto-kun,'_ Keiko yelled,

 _'Dearest Kei-chan,' Daiki offered, 'You don't understand, Naruto's a man, and as a man he can only deal with this by himself. Cause that's what a man does._

 _'Oh shut up Baka,' Haru started, 'he's gonna get it from Naruto eventually.'_ Naruto ignored the banter going on inside his head and tried to focus on his friend.

"Even I can tell you're the exact opposite of alright, if it was just that fact that you're parents came back from the dead, there's no way you would have reacted like that." Garra said looking Naruto dead in the eye, never wavering as he spoke. Not long after Naruto's shoulders slumped ever so slightly and he sighed.

"I-"

 **BOOM**

Something had landed on one of the rock formations in front of the company, and was releasing crazy amounts of KI. Naruto pushes chakra into his eyes and stared in awe at who the new arrival was.

 _'Naruto-san, Garra-san,'_ Inoichi said, shaking Naruto from his stupor, ' _We just got a big wave of menacing chakra, what was that?'_ Naruto knew that Garra hadn't figured out who is was yet, and if they all stayed there, it was almost guaranteed that most of them wouldn't make it.

 _'Namanaka-san_ , _contact all of the remaining members of the fourth division and tell the to evacuate immediately."_

 _'_ What-Why?'

' _Just do it, they're not going to be much use against him, and if they stay they're gonna end up getting killed.'_

 _'Could you at least tell us who it is, before making such wild accusations Naruto-San?'_ Shukaku interjected as lazily as ever.

 _'Madara, the real Madara Uchiha.'_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Naruto stood panting heavily as he landed back down on the ground. After they had found out it was Madara, they immediately took action to get all five Kages to the battlefield to battle him. Naruto had made a distraction by summoning an army of clones to make a smoke cover for them to retreat.

It felt like it took forever, but Naruto, Garra, and Onoki stalled as the others made their way over.

"Naruto!" Garra yelled, his voice peircing through the sound of falling boulders and wind, the redhead made his way over to Naruto and put his hand on his friends shoulder, "Are you ok?" Naruto nodded his head, still panting like crazy, taking out those meteors was more taxing as a clone then if it was the real him. He knew Onoki wanted to prove himself, but it would be useless if he ended up dead.

The blonde was shaken out of his thoughts as the three people they were waiting on landed right in front of him

"Oi Gaki, hope you didn't struggle too bad without us." Naruto smirked as he got back up, Tsunade, Ay, and Mei stood in front of him, he didn't even notice them arrive cause he was so focused on Madara.

"Come on Baa-Chan, do you really have so little faith in us?" The Hokage was one of the few people that he didn't loathe with every fiber of his being, and he didn't really know if he could handle losing her too.

A walked up to Naruto, "Brat," he looked at the blonde sternly before putting his newly regrown hand on his shoulder, and he smiled ever so slightly, "Thanks...for my hand -"

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it, it's the least I could do since you let me past." A looked like he was about to say something more but before he could , someone interrupted him.

"So," Six heads turned to the temporary forgotten threat, still standing on the same rock formation, having not moved an inch. "These are the Kages...tell me," Madara raised his hands outward, "Can you dance?" A split second after the sharingan user asked his question, gigantic trees sprouted out of the ground and rushed toward the group.

Without hesitation, Naruto made as many clones as he could, and with Kuramas help each clones made an Ōdama rasengan and rushed forward and stopped the trees from flattening them all.

' _Shit,'_ Naruto fell to one knee, he was at his limit for this clone. He tried to get up again but Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder and stopped him, kneeling down in front of him.

"Naruto," she said, her eyes holding a mixture of proudness and sadness, "you've done enough here. Just focus on the masked bastard, we'll take care of things here." Naruto took a deep breath and tried to steady himself, he knew that the most he could do now is create a rasengan, he was drained. Naruto looked Tsunade I'm the eyes and nodded. He then did something the no one was hugged Tsunade.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid Baa-chan, " Naruto whispered into her ear, "I-I can't lose anyone else." Tsunade recovered from her surprise before smiling sadly, trying to choke back tears in the process.

"I promise." And with that the Naruto clone poofed out of existence and Tsunade stood up and turned to face Madara, a renewed sense of vigor as she readied herself. Ready to kick some Madara booty.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto and Bee were making their way to the masked Madara's location, when Naruto got the memories from his clone.

 **'Naruto,'** Haru started, ' **you know it's not healthy to bottle everything up.'**

Naruto sighed, much to the confusion of Bee, who gave him a sideways glance but didn't say anything more, _'I know Haru, it's just-'_ Naruto paused, trying to gather his thoughts, ' _if I think about it, I either want to cry, kill someone, or make something explode. And I can't help everyone if I'm distracted with my own emotions.'_

Keiko rolled her eyes in disbelief, _**'yea Kami forbid you're actually allowed to care about yourself for once in your life.'** S_he knew Naruto put other before himself a lot, and to a certain degree she admired that about him. But for him to go this far was pissing her off. **_'Naruto, not to be rude or anything, but what the fuck do you even owe any of these people. You've busted your ass for years-'_**

 _'Kei-chan, were about to run into the Masked Madara, we'll continue this later.'_ And Naruto then effectively cut them out from communicating with him. Keiko then grew at least twenty tick marks before she started to destroy everything she possibly could around her. As she was doing so, she was also muttering out curses, and explaining how she would kill him, and the many ways she would also torture him in the process. Making the others around her shrink away in fear, silently praying that she wouldn't turn her attention to them. Lest they incur her wrath for breathing too loudly.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto knew Kei was gonna murder him, but he needed to focus on the task at hand. Stopping both Madaras from completing Tsukuyomi. The blonde was brought from his thoughts as they came around a bend of trees, which revealed the masked Madara and all the fallen jinchuuriki that had been reanimated.

And then Naruto rammed head first into the masked man, he could have easily broke the mask, but decided not so that he would be underestimated. Like always. As he was thrown back from the force he darted his eyes to all the other blank faces and he could sense they all had a tailed beast within them, not to mention they each had one Sharingan and Rinnegan in each eye. Naruto felt anger surge through him as he looked at their defiled bodies. He landed on a branch facing the leader of the group, the only one was wasnt being forced to do things against their will.

"I'm honestly a little disapointed Naruto-kun. I could have phased through that easily." The blonde met his eyes and saw a look he was all too familiar with. Disdain, that Naruto was too insignificant to be bothered with, and that pissed him off even more. "I would have thought that with your newly found power, you would of been able to break my mask with ease." Naruto scoffed internally, this guy was way to confident in his abilities. Naruto put his hand to his head to act like he was hurt by the force, but as he did he activated a seal that would hide his doujutsu as it was active. He could already tell he needed it.

"Who-Who are you?"

Madara put his hands out to his sides slightly, "This war has already begun, and as a result, my name no longer matters. Madara, Tobi, call me whatever you want. I'm no one, I don't want to be anyone. All I care about is completing Tsukuyomi, nothing else."

 **XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And Im gonna leave it there, Sorry about the wait but work has been awful and its made me wanna actually murder people...aha**

 **But here it is in all its late glory, hope you like it and ill try to get the next one out as soon as possible**

 **Make sure to review!**


End file.
